Warped
by Kittenclysm
Summary: The mutant gang return to Beach City and learn new things about Rose Quartz and the truth behind Pink Diamond's shattering.
1. Return

**A/N: Hello, my kitties. I'm sorry that I deleted _Spring Break in Space_ but I wanted to make this story canon, so I wanted to see the movie first. So, now I welcome you to _Warped_. I was going to make this a one-shot, but it was starting to get a little long, so this is just going to be a couple chapters long, but I might put an obstacle in to extend the story, so who knows where the story will go? I guess we'll find out. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SU, TMNT or any of their characters.**

+=0=+

Chapter 1)Return

The Shellraiser drove through the streets of the small city, passing the buildings that the eight teens recognized from a couple years ago.

"Are you sure it's cool that we're seen out in the open like this, April?" Donnie asked. "Steven said that Beach City has changed a lot since we were last here," she replied, "He said that you guys would basically blend right in."

"Man, I can't believe Steven's already 16!" Mikey said. "Yeah, time flies when you're saving the world from destructive aliens," Casey joked. "So, what's the kid up to now?" Karai asked. "Not much, but he said that there's a big surprise when we get there," April said, "Well, after his friends' concert."

"Yeah, let's hurry up and get there," Raph said, "It's probably started already."

When they got close to the beach, they started to hear rock music playing. They pulled up and saw a stage set up on the beach, with a crowd in front of it and four people on the stage.

Most of the crowd looked strange to the teens, but when they got to the edge of the beach, a thin boy with pinkish skin and pink hair stopped them. "Hey, you guys must be Steven's friends," he said. "How'd you guess?" Karai asked. "Well, first clue is the four turtle men behind you," he laughed.

"Wait, we don't freak you out?" Donnie asked. "Nah, I was stuck in space for a few months after Steven brought me back from the dead with one of his healing tears on Homeworld," the boy said, "So, not a lot of things weird me out anymore. By the way, I'm Lars." He put his hand out. "I'm Steven's cousin, April," she answered, returning the gesture, "And this is Casey and Karai."

Lars tilted his head, looking at the turtles, waiting for their introduction. "Oh, sorry," Leo said, "I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. But you can just call us Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey."

"Cool," Lars said, "Well, let's go finish watching the show."

"Man, the dude's surprisingly chill about us," Mikey said. "Yeah, it's kinda weird," Raph agreed.

As they got closer to the show, they heard the music playing from the band onstage, which April almost recognized instantly, "Casey, listen."

The band, who they now saw were Jenny, Buck, Sour Cream and Sadie, who had the bottom half of her hair colored green, were on the stage, with Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream playing their instruments and Sadie singing, "_And the moment that we hit the stage, thousands of voices are screaming our names, and we know in our hearts it's been worth it all of the while..._"

"That sounds like Greg's song," Casey stated.

"Hey, there he is," Mikey pointed out, noticing said man, standing on the side of the stage. The only changed on him was his hair, which was now short. As they got closer to the crowd, a couple people gasped at their arrival, but then appeared to forget about them and turned back to the show.

They looked around a little, until Raph spotted Steven, Connie and the gems, all of them with new outfits and standing next to Peridot and Lapis and a few other strange looking gems that they didn't recognize.

Steven was slightly taller and wore a blue shirt with a yellow star and a pink jacket over it. Garnet's outfit looked slightly like her old one, except the star pattern on her top were now horizontal and pointed down, her legs were a dark mixture of red and blue, and her mid-section was now blue on the left and red on the right. She wore a visor that looked like three connected triangles and she wore a plain, red ring on her left hand and a plain blue ring on her right. Amethyst had on short jeans with black stars on the knees, white shoes and a black top with a hole cut in the center, revealing her gem. Pearl wore a plain blue top, long, darker blue pants, peach slippers and a light-blue half-jacket with a yellow star on the back.

Peridot wore pointed green visors and an outfit similar to her old one, except it had a yellow star on her chest and black stars on her knees. She held a trash can lid in one of her hands, which confused them. Lapis' top was the same, but instead of a dress, her skirt was now a pair of baggy pants with a yellow string on the waist.

One of the strange gems looked very muscular with blue-ish purple skin. She had rainbow dreadlocks, which matched her inward gemstone in her chest. She wore purple overalls and had what looked like star tattoos on her arms.

The other gems they were talking with were very strange looking. One had red skin like Garnet. She had four eyes, a wide, dark-colored afro, with part of it a lighter color, two pairs of arms, the pair on the bottom skinnier than the one on top and wore black gloves. Her outfit was a black one-piece with a cut in the stomach, showing off one of her gems and wore a pink, see-through cover over her shoulders that covered her other gem, showing them that she was a fusion. Her right pant leg reached down to her foot, that wore a black slipper and her left pant leg was short and it wore a white shoe.

Another was short and looked similar to Sapphire, apart from her short hair and orange tone, her gem was located on the back of her right hand.

There were two red gems that appeared to be connected at the hip. Each only had one arm. Their gem was spotted beneath where they split and looked to be split as well.

The last gem looked like an enormous worm-like creature with four arms, six legs, four eyes, and several gems over separate parts of her body. She had light blue skin, with each section of her body changing color and her hair was a lighter color blue.

It was at this point that Steven looked in their direction and waved them over, "Hey, guys!"

They walked over to the group and the fusion with four arms looked a little nervous and hid behind Garnet. "Hey, Steven," Leo said. He looked at the gems that he recognized and pointed out the obvious, "You all reformed."

"Well, you haven't seen us in two years, a lot of things have changed," Pearl said. "Obviously," Raph said, "Who are these guys?"

Suddenly the orange gem spoke up, "There are four turtles, the size of people that are going to approach Steven and talk to him."

"Huh?" Karai said, looking to the gems. "Sorry about that," Garnet laughed, "Padparadscha is an off-color gem."

"Off-color?" Donnie said. "You mean she's defective?" April asked. "Yes. She's like a Sapphire, except she only predicts things that _just _happened," one of the split gems said. "She just can't tell the difference," the other one said.

"So, who are all these other new gems?" Mikey asked. "Well, we're actually supposed to be _one_ Rutile," one of the split gems spoke again. "But something went wrong with our injection and...this...happened," the second one said, gesturing to themselves, "We would have been shattered but all of the other gems were afraid and fled when they saw us."

"And you?" Raph asked the fusion. "I'm Rhodinite," she answered, coming out from behind the other fusion, "I'm a fusion of a Pearl and a Ruby. When our Morganite found out, she was outraged. We _had_ to hide."

"Lucky for all of us, we found a forgotten Kindergarten," the enormous gem said. "And what makes you an off-color?" Donnie asked her. "Fluorite is a fusion of six different gems," Peridot said. "That's why she's so big," Lapis giggled.

"Hey, is anyone going to introduce me?" the gem with rainbow hair said. "Oh, yeah," Steven said, "Guys, this is Bismuth."

"Bismuth?" April said. "But I thought you said that you guys were keeping her bubbled because she wanted to shatter gems and that's why Rose kept her hidden in Lion's mane," Casey added. "Yeah, well, a lot of things changed, dude," Amethyst said, "Speaking of, where's Splinter?"

They all became quiet, until Leo spoke, "Shredder got him."

"I'm so sorry," Pearl said. "But we got Shredder back," Raph said. "So, what else changed?" Donnie asked."Come on," Garnet said, "We'll show you."

+=0=+

A few minutes later, they found themselves standing in front of the temple door.

"So, what did you want to show us?" Mikey asked. Garnet walked up to the door as it opened and gestured for them to step inside.

When they did, they realized they were in the bubble room, except all of the bubbles were now gone. "What? Where are all the gems?" Leo asked confusedly.

"We'll show you," Bismuth said. They all left the temple and headed to the warp pad to an unknown location.

+=0=+

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read, review, and share. And, as always, share your ideas. I'm thinking on whether I should have an antagonist that's been in either show or one made up. Let me know what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter. MEOW!**

**-Kittenclysm**


	2. Peace Between Worlds

**A/N: Hello, my kitties! Welcome back to _Warped_. I'd like to greet my first followers, Crow38, Cpt. Leo, and Michael Smith4. Before we get going, I want to say that I was planning for this story to take place _after_ the movie, but I did watch Steven Universe Future and thought it was awesome, so I'm going to try and make it as canon as I possibly can to Future. Anyway, let's get going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or shows, this is purely for fun and entertainment.**

**+=0=+**

Chapter 2)Peace Between Worlds

When they got to the other side of the warp, they realized they were near the barn's location, but when they looked around, the barn was missing. In its place was what looked to be a little village that was still being constructed. It was full of small, multi-colored buildings, with a tall, hexagon-shaped, beige tower in the center of it. The tower had a spinning structure on top, made of two half-circles. "Whoa, what is this place?" Casey said. "This is Little Homeworld," Bismuth said. "Little Homeworld?" Leo asked. "Well, yeah, the gems needed someplace to live. We couldn't _all_ fit in Steven's bathroom!" Peridot joked. "What about the barn?" Raph asked. "That one's mostly my fault," Lapis admitted, "It kinda got messed up when I took it to the moon with me."

"Why would you take the barn to the moon?" April asked.

Before the blue gem could answer, a voice called from the distance, "Steven!"

They turned and saw a skinny gem with a light, greenish-white bob haircut and fur on her shoulders. She wore a black and light-green bodysuit with a light-green coattail and brownish hands and feet and a pink diamond shape on her chest. Her skin was green and black and she had one eye in the center of her face.

"Hey, Nephrite!" Steven greeted her. "Hey, these guys look familiar," Nephrite said, looking at the others. "Are we supposed to know you?" Leo asked. "Yeah, cause I'm drawing a blank," Raph agreed. "Maybe this will help," Nephrite said. She stepped back and then shapeshifted into her old bug-like form. "Whoa! Centipeetle?" Donnie exclaimed. She quickly shapeshifted back, "Well, it's Nephrite now. Specifically, Nephrite Facet-413 Cabochon-12."

"A lot of these gems wanted to make their new home hear on Earth, so we made Little Homeworld so they have a place to live," Amethyst said. "Cool," Mikey said, "But how did you fix them all?"

"Well, we had a little help from the Diamonds," Steven said. "The Diamonds?" Leo said surprised. "But I thought they were out to get you guys after what your Rose did to Pink Diamond," Raph said.

"Well, it turns out, Rose never actually shattered her, so it's all good between the Earth and Homeworld," Amethyst said. "What about the whole off-color thing?" Karai asked. "They're cool about that too," Garnet said with a smile. "Really?" Casey asked. "Well, you can ask them yourselves," the fusion said.

As if on cue, what looked like the top half of a metallic woman came floating down from space. It had a white torso and head, a yellow right arm and a blue left arm. "What is that?" Leo asked as the thing put its hands on the hill.

"Oh, Steven!" a woman's voice called from the thing. A white orb came out of the head and landed in front of them. The ninjas on instinct, pulled out their weapons.

The orb disappeared, revealing three large woman.

One had yellow skin, matching, spiked hair, wearing a yellow top and gloves and brown pants and boots. Her gem was located in her chest. Another woman had blue skin, light blue hair that hung over her shoulders in front of her chest. She wore a long-sleeve, royal-blue dress that reached her feet. Her gem, like the other, was in her chest. She had her hands tucked into her sleeves.. The third had pure white skin, clothes and spiky hair. The only things visible on her were her eyes, nails, and the inside of her cape that draped to the ground. Her gem was in the center of her forehead.

"Oh, there's no need for all that," the yellow woman said. "Who are you?" Leo said, re-sheathing his sword. "We're the Diamonds," the white woman said. "Couldn't you tell?" said the blue woman, keeping her hands tucked into her sleeves, "And I'm guessing that you are all Steven's friends."

"Yeah," April said, "My grandmother was a Crystal Gem that disappeared during the war."

Blue nodded at her and then looked at the turtles. "And what about the four of you?"

"We're the result of a genetic mutation serum," Donnie said, "Created by the Kraang."

"Ugh, the Kraang," Yellow said, "They were such a disappointment."

She looked down at them, then defensively said, "Not like that that's a bad thing!"

"Yeah, well, even though you ended your deal with them, they continued their invasion, until we stopped them," Raph explained. "Good job," Yellow said, "I remember Kraang Prime being very stubborn."

"Oh, Steven, we have a surprise for you," Blue said, kneeling down. "What is it?" Steven asked. Blue Diamond pulled her arm out of her sleeve, holding a gem with pink skin and dark-pink hair in pigtails on top of her head. She wore a pink one-piece with the top being darker than the bottom. She wore pink, curled-toed shoes and she had a pink, upside-down, heart-shaped gem in her chest. Although she was smiling, she had black lines running down her cheeks, as if she was crying while wearing make-up.

She threw her arms toward Steven and they stretched like elastic, wrapping around him, laughing as she jumped on top of him. "Steven!" April exclaimed. "I'm alright," Steven laughed, standing up once the girl got off him.

"Wait, is this Pink Diamond?" Leo asked. "I'm not Pink Diamond," she laughed, "I was Pink Diamond's best friend, Spinel," Spinel looked down, slightly sad, "Until she finally got a planet to colonize, then she left me alone for 6,000 years."

"So, why are you all friends now?" Mikey asked. Yellow let out a little laugh, then turned to Steven, "You haven't told them yet, have you?"

"Tell us what?" Karai asked. "The truth about Pink," Blue Diamond responded. "Actually, I guess you came at a good time," Steven said, "You can help us explain."

"Okay," Blue said, "Everyone sit down."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was kinda hard writing it. I was going to include Volleyball, but I had already finished the chapter, and couldn't figure out how to fit her in. There's going to be new episodes tonight , so the chapters are probably going to change along the way. Anyway, remember to read, review, share, and give me any ideas you might have. And Merry Christmas to all of you. MEOW!**

**-Kittenclysm**


	3. The Pink Truth

**A/N: Hello, my kitties! Welcome back to a new chapter of Warped! I don't have much to say, so let's just go ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows, characters or content from them.**

+=0=+

Chapter 3)The Pink Truth

They all sat on the ground and waited for someone to say something. "So," White Diamond said, breaking the silence, "What should we start with?"

"Well, you said that Rose Quartz didn't shatter Pink Diamond," Donnie said, "So what actually happened to her?" The three Diamonds looked down sadly. Blue Diamond shed a fear tears and April noticed that Steven and the Gems did, too. "It was all our fault," White Diamond said. "For thousands of years, she begged us for a colony, just like us," Yellow said, "But we just treated her like an irresponsible child that couldn't handle it."

"That's where you came in, isn't it, Spinel?" Leo asked. "Yep," she replied, "The Diamonds gave me to Pink and we had a secret space garden that we used to play in all the time."

"But then she was given the Earth to her to colonize," Pearl said. "How would you know that, Pearl?" Mikey asked. "I was given to Pink Diamond a few thousand years before she was given the Earth," she said. "_You _belonged to Pink Diamond?" Casey asked.

Pearl nodded toward him, "When the first Quartz soldiers began to emerge in the Kindergarten, Pink said that she wanted to go down to Earth and see it for herself, but she didn't want to get into trouble with them," she gestured to the Diamonds, "I made a joking suggestion that she disguise herself as one of the soldiers and sneak down to Earth for a day."

"And that's how Rose Quartz started," Garnet said. "Wait, what?" Donnie said. "Uhh, what did I miss?" Mikey asked, obviously confused by the story. "She's saying that Rose Quartz _was_ Pink Diamond," April said. "While we were on Earth, Pink saw a group of humans, gathering food and water for their tribe," Pearl started again, "And she realized that if she were to go along with the colonization, all life on Earth would die."

"So, why didn't she just ask you guys to stop it?" Leo asked the matriarchs. "She did," White Diamond. "But we told her that, since she had begged us for her own colony, she had to finish what she started," Yellow continued. "And when she said that she wanted to conserve the life on Earth, we created the human zoo, hoping that would be enough to make her happy," Blue said sadly, "But it wasn't."

"When Pink realized that the Diamonds wouldn't back down from the invasion, she decided to try and scare them off as someone they couldn't ignore," Pearl said.

"When I told her that we if could shatter one of the Diamonds, that would send them a message that the Crystal Gems wasn't a team to be messed with," Bismuth said, "And apparently, she took my advice."

"But how did 'shatter' without actually dying?" Raph asked, doing the air quotations. "She made fake pink gem shards and swallowed them. Then she had me shapeshift into Rose Quartz and poof her in front of all of her subjects," Pearl said, "Then I grabbed Pink's gem and took her back to Earth. She reformed as Rose Quartz and she stayed that way for 5,000 years until she gave up her form to have Steven."

"And how did you convince them that you were Pink Diamond?" Karai asked, pointing toward the three woman.

"Blue and I came to Earth to gather the Cluster," Yellow said, "But we didn't know it was bubbled, so we had to go and get it ourselves."

"I connected to it telepathically again and tried to keep it calm, but the bubble popped and it emerged," Steven explained. "So, how did it not tear the Earth apart?" Donnie asked. "It formed into a giant arm that fought against my ship," Yellow said. "After that, it retreated back into its bubble," Garnet said.

"While the Gems and Diamonds were fighting, I got knocked out and did a new thing where I could talk to them through their minds," Steven said, "It was kinda tough, but I got through to the Diamonds."

"You should've seen the look on their faces when they found out that Steven had Pink Diamond's!" Bismuth said. "We didn't exactly get them on our side yet, but they listened to me long enough for me to show them the way their attack corrupted all of the gems on the planet," Steven said. "Sadly, just the three of us couldn't help them by ourselves," Blue said. "So, we went to White," Yellow Diamond said.

"But things didn't go real well when we first got to Homeworld," Connie said. "For starters, everyone still though I was Pink Diamond, so they all assumed that I remembered everything she used to do," Steven explained, "They told me that, after my mom left Homeworld, things changed a lot and they really just focused on their colonies and really separated from each other, especially White."

"I tried to get White to show up by throwing a ball for everyone. Ruby and Sapphire even unfused so Garnet wouldn't cause a scene," Steven told them, "But White didn't even show up "

"Things really went awry when Steven and Connie danced and fused. That's when the ballroom went berserk and we got poofed on the spot, trying to help them," Pearl said, "Then Steven and Connie got locked in the tower that they used to lock Pink in when she misbehaved."

"How did you get out?" Mikey asked. "I went into the tower to reprimand them for causing a scene. But Steven explained and made me see the real reason that Pink left Homeworld," Blue told them, starting to cry again, making all the gems shed tears. "Okay, what's up with that?" Raph said, gesturing to all of them.

"This? It's nothing," Yellow said, wiping her eyes, "When Blue cries, it causes other gems around her to do the same."

"Oh, sorry," Blue said. She stopped crying again and everyone followed, "Anyway, I snuck them out of the tower and into our bubble room, where Yellow was waiting. She wanted to take Steven back to the tower, but I wouldn't let her."

"We got into this big fight, destroying some of our structures," Yellow Diamond said, "And then they convinced me."

"It was really hard to get to White Diamond," Steven said, "She always stayed in her head." He chuckled as he pointed to the ship that the three woman came in, "And she had control of Blue and Yellow."

"The only way we could get in was by becoming bigger than we've ever been," Garnet said. "Which means?" Karai asked. "Well, you know how us Gems can fuse?" Pearl asked.

They all nodded in understanding. "Can we show them?" Steven asked.

Without saying anything, Garnet stood up and walked to the opening, Pearl and Amethyst following. "Cool!" Steven said and got into the opening with the others.

The turtles and their friends tried to get closer to them, but Bismuth put her arm in front of them, "You might want to stand back for this one." They looked at her confusedly for a moment then shrugged it off and watched the others.

The four stood in the open, standing close to each other in four corners, with one arm in the middle each. Garnet then bent her arms down, then swayed them. Her gems started to glow and she began to move toward the middle. Steven moved toward the middle, moving his arms up and down. Pearl performed an elegant dance toward the others. And Amethyst moved in a harder movement..

Steven and Amethyst linked arms and caught Garnet as she lifted Pearl above her head. They disappeared into light and grew larger. When the light cleared, they turned into a giant, dark-skinned, eight-armed gem, with long, dark hair, with red-orange streaks across her body and hair. She opened her eyes, showing their fiery glow.

"Guys, this is Obsidian," Connie said. "Whoa," Mikey simply said, "That has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Wait for it," Lapis said. Obsidian pulled out Steven's shield and Pearl's spear and combined them, creating a black hilt. She then opened her bottom mouth, revealing flames, stuck the hilt in it and bit down. She then began to pull it out, pulling out the blade of a sword with it. It became a giant, orange sword with strange, glowing, white writing on it. "Okay, THAT'S the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Mikey corrected. Obsidian smiled, then changed back to the four gems.

"Using Obsidian, we got into White Diamonds ship, but she quickly took control of us," Garnet said. "She got a hold of Steven and tried ot bring Pink Diamond back," Connie told them. "Bring her back?" April asked aloud, then turned to White, "How?"

"By..." White cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Taking his gem out."

The seven of them gasped in surprise. "But when my gem reformed, it turned into a pink version of me," Steven told them, "And it wanted to come back to me, telling White that Pink Diamond was gone."

"He was too weak, I helped Steven get back to his gem," said Connie. "And after that, Steven actually got into White Diamond's head and actually turned her off-color," Yellow said with a smile. "I convinced her that everything that she did wasn't good and she agreed to come back to Earth and help us save the corrupted gems," Steven said.

"Yeah, how did you do that anyway?" April asked. "Come on," Blue said, standing up, "We'll show you."

+=0=+

They warped to the entrance of a cave. "Where are we?" Leo asked. "At the healing fountain," Pearl said. They all began to walk into the cave. "What's the healing fountain?" Casey asked. "It's a spring that mom made to heal injured gems," Steven said, "It stopped running after mom left, but we got it working again a couple years ago."

"With all four of our powers, we brought all the corrupted gems here and helped them," Yellow said.

They entered into the basin of the cave and saw a giant sculpture of Rose Quartz, with water pouring out of her closed eyes into a pond below her. "This is beautiful," Karai said, looking at the area. "She created this place before she had Steven so we had a way to heal our gems, since she was unsure if Steven would inherit her abilities," Pearl explained. "Okay, that's pretty cool," Raph said. "Lemme try it out," Casey said, walking to the pool, "I jacked up my hand pretty bad last week during hockey practice." He took off his glove, showing his hand, covered in scars and bruises. "Whoa, Casey!" Donnie exclaimed. "I know right?" he replied, "Doc said that if it got hit any harder, the bone would've broke in two!"

He then emerged his hand into the water and left it in for a few seconds before pulling it out again. The wounds slowly disappeared until there was no sign of injury. "Oh, nice!" Casey said. He put his glove back on and turned to the others, "So, where to now?"

"How about I show you where I was for the 6,000 thousands that Pink Diamond ignored me?" Spinel asked, slightly down, but still with a small smile. "Only if _you _want to, Spinel," Leo said. "Let's go then!" the pink gem said, running back to the warp pad.

They all joined together and warped again.

+=0=+

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I know there isn't much there, but I've just haven't been feeling inspired. Please let me know if and/or what I should have as any kind of confrontation or obstacle and I'll see you in the next chapter. MEOW!**

**-Kittenclysm**


End file.
